A Charms Mishap
by H.P.Scarlett
Summary: In charms an improperly executed spell hits Harry causing some interesting side effects.He's flushed and can't seem to focus on anything other than Hermione. This is rate M for lemons, please do not read if you are under the age of eighteen. Otherwise enjoy some zesty Harmony.


**A Charms Mishap**

 **A/N: This is not well written it is a SMUTTY plot bunny that I needed to get out of my head. I'm a fan of other author's plot bunnies so I posted it hoping some of you might like mine.**

Lavender Brown really is an incompetent slag Hermione thought exasperatedly as she looked anxious at her best friend. Harry still looked flushed and shaky after being the victim of Lavender's improperly executed spell. In charms they had been practicing charming each other's Harry had gotten paired with Lavender and things had gone from bad to worse. Despite Lavender's complete inability to pronounce the spell properly it might still have been alright if Lavender had not decided that it was cuter to end the flick motion of the spell by drawing a little heart with her wand. Harry's hair stayed its usual black but he immediately flushed and started quivering. As Professor Flitwick scolded Lavender about the dangers of taking liberties with spells. Hermione and Harry quickly exited the charms classroom. "Harry are you sure you're okay? We can go to the hospital wing if you like," Hermione offered glancing worriedly at her friend again. "Really I'm fine Mione. I just want to go some where quiet for a bit," Harry replied. "Okay Harry we'll go to the library for I bit. I'll work on my Arithmancy essay and you can just take a little time to calm down," Hermione agreed.

They wound their way back to Hermione's usual table by the restricted section. She cast wards to keep anyone from bothering them, no one could see or hear what was happening in their little study corner. Harry was loosening his tie as Hermione was frantically scribbling on a piece of parchment. "I think I'm bit over heated," Harry said unbuttoning his uniform shirt. Hermione mumbled something too absorbed in her essay to really be paying attention to what her best friend was saying.

Hermione was abruptly brought back to present by two large warm hands on her thighs. "Harry, what are doing?" Hermione exclaimed as Harry, who was kneeling in front of her chair, pushed her skirt up around her waist. "Mione no knickers I never would have guessed you were the type," Harry said as leaned forward to burry his face in the curls at apex of Hermione's thighs. Hermione gasped as she dropped her quill and her hands went down to tangle in Harry's hair. Hermione felt waves of pleasure began to over take her as Harry circled her clit with his tongue. "Harry," she moaned as he ran his tongue along her dripping slit. Harry once again returned his full attention to her clit. Hermione screamed his name going over the edge as Harry spoke parsletongue against her core.

She slumped back in her chair her body feeling boneless in the wake in the wake of the pleasure she had just experienced. Harry however was far from done with her. He cleared off the table with a flick of his wand and then scooped Hermione up and lay her on top of it. Then he climbed on the table to join her. He kissed her deeply while massaging her breasts. Hermione couldn't for the life of her manage to remember how her shirt and bra had been discarded but she was certainly not wearing them now. Heat seered through her as Harry kissed down the side of her neck headed for her breasts. As he suckled at her left nipple Hermione reached down and undid his belt. He transferred his attention to the right nipple as Hermione slip his underpants and trousers off. Harry positioned himself over her tight opening and paused. For a moment his eyes cleared from the haze of lust, "Mione, is this what you want?" he asked. "Oh for the love of Merlin yes!" Hermione cried squirming under him.

Harry needed no further encouragement he thrust his engorged member into his best friends wet slit. They both cried out in pleasure. Harry set a steady rhythm slowly increasing in pace, as each thrust brought them closer to their desperately needed release. "Harryyy!" "Miooone!" they screamed at the same time and then collapsed panting to the table. Hermione traced patterns lazily on Harry's bare back.

After staying like that for a while Harry attempted to speak. "Mione I'm," was all Harry managed to get out before Hermione cut him off. "I guess we know now that the modifications Lavender made to the charm turned it into a lust spell," Hermione stated. "Mione, listen I don't want to loose you over this. I'm sorry I took advantage of you, but you have to understand the lust spell just intensified the attraction I feel for you until I couldn't resist anymore. Please don't hate me Mione I can't bare that," Harry pleaded. Hermione burst out laughing, Harry stared at her in complete confusion. Hermione sat up making it difficult for Harry to focus entirely on her words as her full breasts were now on prominent display from her new position. "Harry I don't think there is anything you could possibly do to make me hate you. Besides since I'm head girl and I have my own room and all I was rather hoping for a repeat performance this time in my bed," Hermione stated with a cheesier cat grin.

Hermione levitated all of their belongings including their clothing into her bag. Then she apparated them both to her room. Three glorious hours later, Harry and Hermione lay exhausted in a tangle of loose limbs on her bed. Harry grinned to himself, if Hermione's sexual appetite was always this voracious she was going to be the death of him but he couldn't think of better way to go.

 **A/N: I'm not ashamed of writing this but I am a tiny bit of publishing it. Oh well I suppose if you made it to this final author's note you're probably as into Harry Potter slash as I am and its not like I didn't tell you what you were in for.**


End file.
